Brazing transfer alloy tapes are well known. Such tapes have long been used for a myriad of applications as an effective and efficient means of providing a precise method for applying controlled amounts of brazing filler metals or coating alloys. Typical brazing tapes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,373 to Savolainen, 4,325,754 to Mizuhara et al. and 5,577,655 to Mizuhara, normally include a plastic carrier layer to protect the brazing alloy layer. In all known prior art tapes, this plastic carrier layer is transparent or translucent.
Brazing tape is normally applied with the plastic carrier layer still attached to the brazing alloy layer. The operator must then remove the plastic carrier layer before the brazing alloy is brazed. If the carrier is not removed before brazing, not only is the brazing ineffective, but the parts to be brazed may be severely damaged. Because the plastic carrier layer has always been transparent or translucent, it has been difficult for an operator to determine if the plastic carrier has been removed without actually feeling the tape.
What is desired, therefore, is a brazing transfer alloy tape which includes a carrier layer which may be easily noticed by the operator so that it may be removed before brazing.